Stolen
by Never again 10
Summary: "You seem to forget what you stole from me." Two infants are taken from the Hidden Village in the Leafs after a great battle. Read and review. Please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to posting from my phone and tablet so the chapters will vary sizes and I will have no schedule to when I post.**

**Though I hope this story is interesting.**

**Reviews are welcomed and please tell me of anything I'm doing wrong.**

**The characters will must likely be OOC so I apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any if the characters or places that are to be**

**mentioned in this story.**

~~~How everything started~~~~~

Night had fallen on the Hidden Village in the Leafs. The moon hid behind clouds peeking out every now and then from behind them allowing enough light to shine upon the Third Hokage who stood in the field were a battle had been fought. The tall trees that had once stood there were gone the grass that had been so green and crisp looking was gone. The Third with the other Leaf Shinobi were looking for two families who had been on the field.

Cries were heard as the Leaf Shinobi rushed to the sounds and there they found two infants wrapped in what seemed to be the remains of a man's shirt on the ground together on their far left was the unconscious clan head of the Hyuga Family. Beside him was a woman known to be his wife but no one could see the Fourth Hokage or his wife until the woman beside the clan head start to awaken and abruptly stood up startlingly every single Shinobi there until the Third came up to her.

"Mrs. Hyuga are you alright? What happened", asked the Third as the woman began to walk away from them and towards an area of the field which was in the worst shape imaginable with everything completely destroyed and the land completely dis leveled, which happened to be on the far right of the infants which were still on the ground filling the air with their cries.

There they found the Fourth Hokage and his wife they quickly went up to them to check for a pulse but quickly found that they were both dead. The ninja quickly began to gather the bodies of the Fourth and his wife and headed towards the hospital so they could prepare the bodies for their burial. The Hyuga couple was also gathered up and quickly taken to the hospital. The infants were picked up by to female medical ninjas who quiet down their crying and began to check to see if they were healthy but found something interesting on their bodies which they quickly showed to the Third who recognized what he was being shown. He quietly told the two medical nin to not speak about this to anyone until he said otherwise. They nodded showing they understood and left towards the hospital so the babies could have a more thorough check-up.

He sigh quietly to himself thinking of all that had occurred in a small amount of time and sent ANBU to guard the infants and the Hyuga couple and with that left the battle torn field to prepare the burials of two highly skilled ninja.

A week passed since the incident and the Fourth and his wife had been buried while the Hyuga left the hospital to their compound with their infant child and paying respect to the people who saved their lives and that of their child. The other infant had stayed in the hospital since it had no family to be given to, but on that night that everything had settled down the unexpected happen.

The hospital was quiet as the night settled. The hallways were dark and everything was at peace. But in the maternity ward in the infant room an infant slept restlessly. A shadow from the darkest corner of the room materlized by the infant's crib. The shadow picked up the baby which began to cry, but with a few coos it went right back to sleep.

"Shouldn't we be leaving ,we have a deadline,you know?!", said as another shadow materlized from the nothing and with a nod they both left taking the infant with them.

The Hyuga household was quiet only hearing the footsteps of the guards going through the hallways and paths of the compound. In the room right next to the Hyuga clan head slept his child. Not a noise was heard from the infant's room only the peaceful breathing as it slept the night away.

"Hurry up, we just need that one and we can leave this village." Two people stood in the infant's room watching it sleep. One already had an infant in its arms sleeping and the other swiftly picked up the baby in the crib who remained asleep and left the Hyuga compound and the village just as the moon began to go into hiding and smother sun rays began to break through the darkness that has settled.

The following morning in which the Hyuga's had return home and placed their darlingly infant to sleep they found her crib empty. There was no sign of the infant that had lying there. Upon touching their infant's covers it was found to be very cold and they quickly sent word to The Third.

The same could be said for the infant that had stayed in the hospital. The nurse which had taken a liking to the infant had found the crib empty with no sign of it. She touched to the covers of the infant and found it to be very cold and she ran to find a ninja to inform the Third.

That was the day that the Third learned that Hinta Hyuga and Narato Uzumaki had gone missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuga Hashi stood in the Hokage's office facing the Hokage who sat behind his desk with his back to the window where you could see the beautiful blue sky and the sun shining down on the Hidden Leaf Village, but in the Hokage's office a storm was starting to brew.

(**Bold-Third Hokage, **_italics-Hyuga Hiashi)_**  
**

_"What do you mean you're calling off the search,"_ asked Hyuga Hiashi , head of the Hyuga clan.

**"I'm sorry, Hiashi, but its for the best,"** said the Third Hokage.

"_What do you mean it's for the best? Hinata is the heiress we need her found."_

**"I understand that, but its been five years since they were declared missing. Its becoming to expensive to carry on the search for Hyuga Hinta and Uzumaki Naruto."**

_"I care not for the boy who carries-"_

**"You know the law Hiashi. Do not speak ill of the boy who probably ended saving your lives and do not forget he is not the only one."**

_"If you do not continue searching , I'll organize a party of my own and continue looking for my daughter." _

**"It pains me to say this, but the trail has long since run cold it would be pointless to continue the search without some type of clue. Your wife, may she rest in peace, has left you a lovely baby daughter to take over the clan. We have lost a clan to that battle five years age, so don't you dare set up a search party it would be pointless."**

_"You must still do something she is of the head family and has the Byakugan. She must be found we can not let the secrets of the Byakugan be found."_

**"Every time a shinobi goes out on the mission they are to try and find any clue of them and if one is found we will send two shinobi to search and if found be brought back."**

_"That will be fine then, Third Hokage and good day."_

He left as soon as he said those words leaving the Hokage alone in his office to think of the life of two children who have been missing for five years. He stood to face the window and looked out to the village and saw the students at the Academy playing and practicing their shinobi skills. He turned around grab his hat and put it on while walking out of his office and to the Academy.

* * *

The shinobi which had stolen the babies were now kneeling before their who considered the two children utterly useless.

(**bold-Roger, **_italics- Master, _underline- Mira and **bold & underline- Roger and Mira**)

_"They are useless!"_

**"We are sorry, Master. Our orders were to bring the bearers, but we have failed."**

_"Yes, you have and for that you shall pay the price."_

**"No,please give us a another chance!"**

_"You shall both be punished, but since you two are some of my best I shall make it lenient."_

**"Thank you, Master."**

_"You shall both take care of the male child."_

They gasped at taking care such a troublesome boy, but they knew they were getting off easy.

_"And you, Roger, must dress as a woman and put on a show for all of us."_

**"Master, but they shall lose respect for me."**

_"Then earn it back you imbecil and Mira must wash all the male clothing here by yourself."_

"Master, I object to such a punishment I have never done something lowly in my life. Why should i start doing such a thing..."

_"YOU WILL DO AS ORDER NOT WHAT YOU WANT I AM THE ONE WHO IS MASTER! And for such talk you shall both have a pie-eating contest after lunch the day after tomorrow, so be prepare and you are dismissed."_

**"But Master, you can't..." **

_"Dismissed!"_

They walked out of there knowing they would suffer and be humiliated forever.


End file.
